<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Small Omens by Fledglinger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710447">Small Omens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledglinger/pseuds/Fledglinger'>Fledglinger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fairies, Art, Bird!angels, Christmas Fluff, Cozy, Fluff, Gen, Illustration, M/M, borrowersverse, everyone is a bug or an animal, moth!aziraphale, newt!newt, spider!anathema, wasp!crowley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fledglinger/pseuds/Fledglinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy/Borrowers AU Illustrations from Fledglingdoodles on tumblr. Updates 2x per week~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tea Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Tea Time in Aziraphale's Tree.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Streetlamp Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Streetlamp Date!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come say hi!<br/>fledglingdoodles on tumblr<br/>alegra_figeroid on instagram<br/>alegrafigeroid on patreon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Speed Demon!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>He's a Speed Demon! But only in 5 second bursts and then the car needs to be wound again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come say hi!<br/>fledglingdoodles on tumblr<br/>alegra_figeroid on instagram<br/>alegrafigeroid on patreon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Naughty Boy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>That <em>was</em> Aziraphale's tea-guest!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come say hi!<br/>fledglingdoodles on tumblr<br/>alegra_figeroid on instagram<br/>alegrafigeroid on patreon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Crowley's Flat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>It's hard to be a minimalist when all the cool objects are bigger than your body.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come say hi!<br/>fledglingdoodles on tumblr<br/>alegra_figeroid on instagram<br/>alegrafigeroid on patreon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Trapped!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Well, this is a spot of bother, isn't it?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come say hi!<br/>fledglingdoodles on tumblr<br/>alegra_figeroid on instagram<br/>alegrafigeroid on patreon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>They got stuck but they are making the most of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Harvest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Crowley plays "he loves me/he loves me not" and the answer is : He loves you, but will love you slightly less when he realizes what you're doing to the poor flower!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come say hi!<br/>fledglingdoodles on tumblr<br/>alegra_figeroid on instagram<br/>alegrafigeroid on patreon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>The first date and meeting of Anathema Spider and Newton 'Newt' Pulsifer!</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come say hi!<br/>fledglingdoodles on tumblr<br/>alegra_figeroid on instagram<br/>alegrafigeroid on patreon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. "Er, well, you see--the thing is!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come say hi!<br/>fledglingdoodles on tumblr<br/>alegra_figeroid on instagram<br/>alegrafigeroid on patreon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. "...Well?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>fledglingdoodles on tumblr<br/>alegra_figeroid on instagram<br/>alegrafigeroid on patreon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Midnight (Reading/Snack)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Do you ever read a book so good you just want to eat it up?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come say hi!<br/>fledglingdoodles on tumblr<br/>alegra_figeroid on instagram<br/>alegrafigeroid on patreon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Toasty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come say hi!<br/>fledglingdoodles on tumblr<br/>alegra_figeroid on instagram<br/>alegrafigeroid on patreon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. WAKE UP ALREADY!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come say hi!<br/>fledglingdoodles on tumblr<br/>alegra_figeroid on instagram<br/>alegrafigeroid on patreon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Blackberry Wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Come say hi!<br/>fledglingdoodles on tumblr<br/>alegra_figeroid on instagram<br/>alegrafigeroid on patreon</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Sozzled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Nest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Hangover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Blustery Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. "And what would you like for Christmas, Dear Boy?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Slippery!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Heads Up!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Stroll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Dashing Through The Snow!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. O, Christmas Tree!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. "Wake Up, My Dear, It's Christmas!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. "I'm your present!" "No, I'M your present!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Just A Silly Human Tradition...Unless?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Mulled Wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Make The Yuletide Gay!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. "...A toast to my big brother George: the richest man in town!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Put Your Back Into It!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Fireworks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. "It Didn't Work, Try Again!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Resolutions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. "All We Have To Do Is Follow The Recipe!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. “If one bean means good luck, more beans means more luck!” “That’s not the way things work!”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Roly-Poly-Crowley-Pudding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Carpe Diem!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Ooh, The Rain Is Falling!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Puddles!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Singin' In The Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. "FOUL FIEND!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Take Me Home At Once!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Splish Splash!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. "Sorry!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Washday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. "Enjoying The View, Down There?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. "ACHOO!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Such Drama!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Flutter Flutter Flutter!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. ZZZ!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. "Isn't It Done Yet?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. "Feed Me!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. "I KNEW IT!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. "Be Mine!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Life Is Sweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Market Day!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. "Hey, Let's Go!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. "Ready?"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Drive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. "How Dare You!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. "Come On, Then!"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. The Perfect Spot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Picnic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Cloud Gazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Plip! Plop!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Deluge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Umbrella</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Shelter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Let's Make Ourselves At Home!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Hot Chocolate!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Scary Story!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Goodnight, Angel!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Dream A Little Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Rise And Shine!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Stretchie!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Clear Blue Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Breakfast Sausage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi!<br/>fledglingdoodles on tumblr<br/>alegra_figeroid on instagram<br/>alegrafigeroid on patreon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>